


Remedial Counselling

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Reversal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shota, Shota!David, Shotacon, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: Davey has had a crush on his guidance counsellor since the man started working at his school last month. The man occupied his dreams day and night, fantasies dancing through his head. He intentionally gets himself into the man's office, not knowing how different things would be when walked out of that small room again, how much more he and the counsellor would be involved in each other's lives, how much things would be different and that he would now be going to "Remedial Counselling".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this. This story is partially inspired by this story [God's Little Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436446/chapters/35830833) so check it out when you're done here.

**Chapter 1: Many Firsts**

David sat outside the counsellor’s office, arms crossed and concentrating on the floor, trying not to listen to his geography teacher’s diatribe about him and his behaviour in class. He could almost hear the barmy old man’s pulsing forehead vein thrash about from the other side of the door.

Lucy, the middle-aged, red-haired, hard-of-hearing secretary chuckled when she heard an intense “Unacceptable” and “Outrageous” boom from the counsellor’s office. David looked at her and couldn’t help but smile when he saw her roll her eyes at the yelling. The veteran teacher was known for his hyperbolic tales of misbehaviour and lack of discipline and how students today had no respect. That wasn’t strictly untrue; few students had any respect for _him_, most had a modicum of respect for most faculty and a great deal of respect for a select few. _He _was just unpleasant and so very easy to rile up.

Another few minutes passed by, by which time the yelling subsided and the door to the counsellor’s office was wrenched open and the great walrus-like geography teacher heaved out, his expansive gut preceding him out the threshold by multiple feet.

He glared down at David, red-faced and sweaty-browed, his great bushy moustache looking frazzled and almost as if he’d been electrocuted. David glared back, putting as much belligerence and insubordination as possible into the brief exchange.

The old man waddled on and before he was even out of sniffing distance of Lucy’s pomegranate perfume, David was called into the counsellor’s office.

He gulped, his palms sweating and his heart beating a thousand times per second. This was his third offence in the last fortnight. He knew very well what that meant; after all, it had been his intention to end up in this scenario.

He strode into the small, warm, coffee-smelling office to see the counsellor sitting behind his desk, phone to his ear, muttering “yup” and “uh-huh” to the one on the other end of the line. He finished the conversation with “I’ll make sure the point gets across, Mrs. Greenwood- oh, call you Erica? Well I guess we have been corresponding a lot as of late.” David flared, knowing that his mother and his counsellor had discussed the specifics of his punishment while he’d been sitting outside the door. Whether or not the old whale of a geography teacher had any input he couldn’t say, but he hoped not.

The counsellor snapped his fingers. David looked up at him immediately and saw him pointing to the chair in front of the desk. He took it, finding it much more comfortable than the ones students were forced to sit in for six hours of the day. Then again, he had been acquainted with this particular chair for quite some time in the past few weeks.

“Do you want to speak with him?” The counsellor said, looking David in the eye. “No? When he gets home? That’s fine, Erica. No offence, but I hope I don’t need to call you again.” The counsellor and Erica Greenwood shared a chuckle before the line was cut off, the counsellor placing the phone back in its receiver.

David couldn’t look at him so he looked anywhere but; the phone that his mother’s voice had just come from, the plaque on the desk that read “Maxwell Anand” in large gold letters on black, the papers and pens haphazardly strewn about the desk, the platitude bearing posters on the walls and the cabinet in the corner, though his eyes immediately darted away from that, his mind wanting its contents to remain a mystery, though he and every wayward boy in this damned building knew exactly what was in there, though most ,if not all, other boys would look away in dreadful anticipation.

Not David. The thought of what was in that cabinet made his stomach flutter and his maroon shorts almost tighten around the front.

“Davey?” The counsellor said, waving his hand to get the boy’s attention.

“Yes, Mr. Anand?” He said, refusing to meet the man’s eyes, a scarlet blush creeping across his cheeks and up to his ears. His fists grasped the material of his shorts, looking instead at the man’s chest, then to his arms with the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, his caramel skin looking as if it were melting in the heat.

“Max is fine, Davey.” The counsellor said, finally able to get the redheaded teen to look him in the eye.

“Sorry.” Davey said, barely above a whisper, hastily adding “Max.” at the end.

“It’s fine, but this is your third trip to my office in less than two weeks. You know what the school’s policy is in this situation, don’t you?” He asked, his green eyes darting to the cabinet in the corner.

David nodded wordlessly.

“I spoke with your mother about what was and wasn’t okay and she said she wanted the lesson to sink in, saying that maybe you’ll take it more seriously than if her or your dad were to do it and that you’ve had this coming for a long time. What do you think?” He asked, leaning over the desk.

“Yes…” David murmured, his heart feeling as if it would leap out of his throat any second.

“So you agree that you ought to be spanked with one of the various items in that there cabinet?” Max asked, gesturing to said cabinet in the corner.

Davey nodded, feeling very hot under the collar.

“Well your mother agrees, says that you’ve been much more of a brat at home too and hopes this might force some sense into your head. Mr. Garibaldi agrees, perhaps too much so.” Max muttered that last part more to himself than to David.

Silence permeated between the two for a moment longer. Max thinking David might have something to say in his defence or to maybe forestall the oncoming reprimand. David was going to say no such thing. Everything he’d wanted for the last month was finally coming to fruition; ever since Max Anand had been hired as the school’s guidance counsellor at the start of term, David couldn’t stop thinking about him. His tight, form-fitting clothes, his eyes, his hair, the way he rolled up his sleeves in the hot weather. Just about everything about the young man forced its way into David’s daydreams, even when he was asleep he couldn’t get him out of his head. More than once he’d woken up to soiled underwear after a restless night of unending fantasy.

Now that his fantasies were about to be somewhat realised, he was _not _going to say anything that might jeopardise his weeks of planning, of intentionally getting in trouble just to get into this office for a third time. He was ready.

“Well, no point in procrastinating,” Max said, standing and making his way over to the cabinet. “Take your blazer and shoes off.” Max said, not looking at the boy as he eyed the various instruments in the cabinet from left to right, each one meant for a more severe punishment than the one before it. Thinking that it wouldn’t take much for a kid like Davey to break down, Max took the one farthest left: a wooden spoon.

Davey watched as the man chose his weapon, wasting no time in kicking off his shoes and shedding his blazer, adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him forget that was all he was asked to remove. In his excitement he pulled his white shirt over his head as well, glad to give his body a chance to cool down if nothing else.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, kid.” Max said, holding his hands out, making David pause from unzipping his shorts. “I didn’t ask you to get naked.” He placed the spoon on his desk, pulled the papers into a stack and shoved them into one of his desk drawers. “Do if you want, I won’t say anything, but I thought you’d want to preserve your dignity if nothing else.” Max chuckled.

David’s face flared as he went ahead and unzipped his shorts, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, now standing in nothing but his red boxers and ankle socks. A breeze flowed through the room and for the first time Davey noticed that Max’s windows were open. Thankfully all he had to look out at was a brick wall. Max chuckled again.

“A glutton for punishment I see. Think you’re a big boy who’ll take all the licks without a sound?” He asked, towering over David. The boy had to move his hands to his crotch to hide his incoming erection. Max leaned in, breathing against the shell of David’s ear. “I promise you’ll be begging me to stop.”

David’s legs trembled, his heart now beating so fast that he thought it would burst from his chest in a bloody mess.

“Hands on the desk.” Max ordered, picking up the wooden spoon.

Trembling in every limb, David did as he was ordered, the cool wood of the desk bringing him back to reality for a moment. He felt Max force him closer to the desk so that he could see his breath condense on the wood. He could feel the broad head of the spoon against his right butt-cheek, rubbing in a circle before leaving and then-

**SMACK!**

David winced in pain as the weapon collided like fire against his almost unprotected bottom! He had to bite his lip from crying out and all too soon-

**SMACK!**

A pained squeak escaped his throat as the spoon lashed against his left cheek. He could feel the sting reach all the way to his fingers and toes, lighting him on fire!

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Max lashed into his rear, alternating which cheek took the strike each time. David had to repress the urge to moan. His cock was straining against his underwear, trying to force its way out as it leaked, a wet spot forming at the tip of the tent he pitched. Part of him wanted the counsellor to rip his boxers off, leave him completely naked and smack his ass with every instrument in the cabinet, one by one as he was beaten to a sobbing mess, his rear nothing but purple and red welts and gashes and then, to top it off, to parade him through the school, showing the marks he earned to every other boy and girl who would point and laugh at him, jeer and mock as Max would take a seat in the packed gym, pull him over his lap and begin spanking him anew, ignoring his cries for mercy and-

David moaned, his legs trembling. He couldn’t help the sounds that vibrated from his throat when Max lashed what could’ve been the one-hundredth smack for all he knew. He could feel the front of his underwear, they were wet and warm, sticky and coated in something viscous. Max paused.

“Davey? Did you just?” Max pulled David up from his bent over position and spotted the dark patch in the front of the boy’s underwear. He flustered red. He could smell the boy’s semen from where he stood. The sight of him, his flushed face, his trembling body, quivering legs, clenched hands and sweat-stained forehead, and suddenly it all clicked.

This was what Davey wanted all along. That’s why in the span of two weeks, this boy with an almost spotless record managed to get himself sent to see the counsellor three times. He knew the reparations he would face, he welcomed them and seemed to long for them. That was why he didn’t protest, why he didn’t defend himself or anything that any other boy would say to avoid this scenario.

Getting spanked turned Davey on.

A light flickered to life in Max’s head. He bit his lip, wondering whether or not he should continue with the thoughts that came to life in his head. If this was the kind of thing that turned a boy like Davey on, then he would be more than happy to acquiesce to his wants. Having a boy like this, almost naked and yearning to be punished, it made Max’s trousers tighten. Of course, when he took the job of guidance counsellor he never intended for anything like this to happen, he always repressed those urges that brewed within him, the ones that made him want to look at boys like Davey, to hold them, to touch them, to make them feel all sorts of things that would get him labelled a monster and thrown away. Yet here was a boy who put himself in Max’s path, who _wanted_, at the very least, to be punished by Max specifically. After all, he’d never gotten in trouble with any previous counsellor, not even once.

“I see.” Max said, composing himself. “You enjoy getting punished, don’t you, Davey?” He forced the boy to look up at him, his glazed eyes showing that he was still recovering from what was no-doubt a long awaited orgasm.

Davey averted his gaze, his hands going to cover his wet spot.

“None of that!” Max ordered, forcing David’s hands to his side. “Answer the question, or I’ll never let you in this office again.”

Davey looked panicked, tears welling up in his eyes. “No!” He said, his hands latching onto Max’s wrists. “Please.” He begged, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Then answer.” Max said, his voice ice, his suspicions confirmed.

“Y-yes.” Davey stuttered, looking away. “I think.” He added. “Just you.” He whispered.

“Just me?” Max asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

Davey nodded.

“So, what about when your dad pulls you over his knee, drops your pants and spanks your ass red? Does that get you going?” He asked, a cruel sneer on his lips.

Davey shook his head frantically. “No! It’s just you…” He trailed off, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Just me.” Max stated. David nodded, looking to be on the verge of tears. Max pinched his chin and forced him to look up into his eyes. “Well then I guess I have a job to finish.” Max went to the windows and closed them and the blinds. He then locked the door and turned to face David who hadn’t moved a muscle.

David couldn’t believe what was happening. Was this a dream? Was any of this actually happening or had he just fallen asleep in class and fabricated all this? No, he could feel the very real sting in his rear, that sweet sting, and the awkward stickiness in his underwear. If all that was real, then that meant the Max stalking towards him with a hungry look in his eyes was real too.

“You don’t need these anymore.” Max said, getting to a knee and pulling on the waistband of David’s boxers. The boy had to keep himself from stepping away. He wanted this, he knew he did, but now that his long held fantasies were finally becoming reality, he didn’t know what to do.

Slowly, Max tugged the boy’s underwear down his milky smooth legs, a glistening trail of cum briefly connecting his cock-head to the wet patch, down to his ankles where he egged David to step out of them. For good measure he pulled his socks off his feet, leaving David well and truly naked.

Max stood to his full height, admiring with an ever-stiffening member the boy in front of him. His semi-flaccid shaft hung from a patch of scraggly red hair, his balls dangling tight to his body. His mouth went dry. It was the first time in a very long time since he’d seen a boy David’s age naked, he’d been much closer to that age at the time.

“Hands on the table.” Max ordered again. The boy turned, showing the slightly pink cheeks that wanted oh so badly to be beaten. Max was more than happy to oblige, taking the spoon in hand once more, raising it high and bringing it whistling onto the boy’s soft, rounded cheek. It bounced like a rippling pond, sending shocks of deep arousal through Max’s entire body.

He raised the spoon high again and once more it sank into the pliable flesh of David’s bare bottom. The redhead stifled a moan into his folded arms, his cock wanting to get hard again but it was too soon. He could only repress the tears from falling as Max continued to spank him. On and on it went, long past the point of any other spanking he’d gotten at home, long enough for his member to harden again and long enough for the counsellor to lose himself in the act of punishing a boy’s quivering, red-raw ass.

Having had enough of the spoon, Max dropped it and pulled Davey from his position hunched over the desk. The boy barely registered being moved over the painful sting that coated his bottom. However, he did feel his hard-on press against Max’s thigh and the man’s hand rubbing his blistered cheeks.

“You’ve had enough of the spoon, I think.” Max said, grabbing a handful of the velvety flesh, flashing David’s pink hole for just an instant. “I’m gonna use my hand.” He didn’t wait for any acknowledgement from Davey, he just flicked his wrist and a high _SMACK _echoed throughout the room. David yipped, jolting forward, his cock forced to rub against Max’s leg.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Max was as merciless with his hand as he was with the spoon. Smack after smack landed on David’s blazing behind, his hands clutching at the chair’s leg to stop himself from reaching back to stop the onslaught. He could hardly contain his moans and groans, needing to bite down on his knuckle to stop from alerting everyone outside to what was really going on in that room. He felt his cock pulse once again, squirting his watery cum onto Max’s trousers, his body going limp as Max either didn’t notice or didn’t care that a thirteen-year-old just orgasmed onto him.

A few minutes later, by which time David was sobbing and letting tears fall down his cheeks, Max stopped, a sweat glistening on his forehead, his arm throbbing with exhaustion. He forced Davey to stand in front of him on his trembling legs, barely able to stand as he tried to wipe away tears with one hand and rub away the sting with the other.

“Hands by your sides.” Max ordered, noting the boy’s limp cock and the shining droplets of cum dripping from the head. He looked down at his pant leg and frowned. He growled at the boy, getting his attention and earning a fearful look. “Clean it up.” Max demanded through grit teeth.

David looked side to side, hoping to see something to properly wipe away his semen from the counsellor’s leg.

“With your mouth.” Max added, feigning impatience.

Eyes widening, David looked down at the wet stain. He’d never tasted his own cum before, the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Yet here he was, being forced to lick his own sperm from the pant-leg of the man he jizzed on while being spanked half to death.

He got on his knees at Max’s side, tongue out, butt burning. He licked away most of the white fluid in the first lick, his mouth protesting to the taste. He tried to cringe away but Max grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his mouth to the stain.

David did his utmost to lick the mess away, hoping that when his counsellor let him up he’d be free to rub away the sting ebbing at his bruised posterior. When he was let go, he looked hopefully up at Max, who glared back.

“Corner. Hands on head. Don’t look around.” Max stated, going to sit behind his desk. David nodded, knowing that this was usual procedure after punishment, minus the complete nudity.

He stood there, completely aware of how exposed he was, shifting his weight from foot to foot, tears still flowing down his cheeks, his ass still burning as if it were being held over a naked flame.

“Davey,” Max said after what felt like hours of standing completely bare in the corner. “come over here.” Max said, sitting behind his desk, his chair swivelled to the side. David obeyed, walking around the desk to stand right in front of the counsellor, who had folded his clothes and laid them on the desk.

The teen flushed under the man’s gaze. Max had had an uninterrupted, uncensored view of his back and bottom for however long he’d been standing in the corner, now he was taking his time to observe his front, everything from his flat chest to his shrivelled cock to his lean legs. Max was taking it all in.

“I’m gonna ask you some questions, Davey, and I want only the truth, you hear?” The counsellor asked, not taking his eyes away from David’s boyhood.

“Mm-hm.” David answered, feeling something spark in his member as it lay under Max’s scrutinising gaze.

“You like getting spanked, don’t you? Turns you on, makes you feel good and horny?” Max tore his eyes away from David’s privates to meet his deep green ones.

Said teen gulped, not knowing how to feel at having his most private and secret thoughts and feelings vocalised so simply.

Wordlessly, the teen nodded, noting how it made his counsellor tighten his grip on the armrests of his chair.

“Do you…” Max hesitated to ask the next question. “Do you want me to spank you again? Longer? Harder? With some different tools?”

David’s already moisture-free mouth somehow became even dryer. He’d had many fantasies about Max punishing him, humiliating him and spanking him to within an inch of his life. To be offered a way to make these fantasies reality made him think he was in a dream, one he’d wake up from any moment. The sting he felt in his rear let him know that this was no mere fabrication, this was the real thing and he was really getting this offer from the man who haunted his wet dreams.

“Yes…” He answered, barely above a whisper.

Max nodded, a hand going to his crotch to adjust his member in its pants. David bit his lip, words he wanted to say so badly dancing on the tip of his tongue.

“Can…can I see yours?” He asked, his cock standing up painfully at the thought. It wasn’t used to being called to action so many times so quickly.

Looking slightly stunned for a moment, Max glanced to the door before looking down, his hands fumbling with his zipper. He lowered his trousers and underwear just enough to free his cock and balls, the former sticking up like a compass needle.

David gulped at the sight, his heart beating a mile a minute. Without permission or prompt, he reached a hand down from his head to touch the leaking cock in front of him. Max’s breath hitched and David pulled away, thinking he’d done wrong. Max alleviated that worry when he reached out and grabbed the boy’s wrist, bringing his hand back to his pulsing member.

The teen brought his other hand down to wrap around the counsellor’s member. Max lightly coaxed David to his knees by pushing on his shoulders, his head thrown back and deep breaths escaping his throat as his shaft was stroked by smaller hands than his own.

The office filled with the barely suppressed sounds of Max’s breath and the slight sounds of Davey stroking his member, the young teen hardly believing the situation he was in. He had thought about, imagined, dreamed that he’d be there, in between Max’s legs, allowed to touch and pleasure his veiny cock.

Wanting to indulge himself in his fantasy even more, David stopped his stroking for just a moment and brought his mouth to the exposed tip of Max’s leaking manhood, lapping the white bead edging out of the small slit away. It tasted more bitter than he imagined but that was not enough to deter him. He wrapped his lips completely around the head, giving Max pause as he felt something wet and hot engulf him. He looked down, eyes wide as he saw this adorable young boy, whose naked ass he just had the pleasure of punishing, was bobbing back and forth on his dick. He gulped, tangling his fingers in Davey’s red locks, egging him to move even faster. The teen let him, almost gagging when the head hit the back of his throat.

What David couldn’t swallow he grabbed, but that didn’t matter as it didn’t take long for Max to reach his climax, biting his knuckle to keep from moaning so loud that even the hard of hearing secretary could hear him. He shot his cum into Davey’s mouth, down his throat and filling his cheeks. The teen pulled off, Max shooting the final squirt of his orgasm onto his face.

Cringing, Davey swallowed most of the mouthful but some remained, leaking out of the side of his mouth. Meanwhile Max was recovering from the intense wave of pleasure that coursed through him, looking down only for his deep breaths to hitch at the sight of Davey, naked, sweaty, his member sticking up and a bemused, deer-in-the-headlights look on his face as Max’s semen leaked down his nose and out of his mouth.

Max pulled the boy to his feet, a hand clutched onto the hair on the back of his head.

“You-” Max said, bringing his lips to Davey’s, tasting his own cum and catching the boy by surprise. The man’s tongue overwhelmed Davey’s, roaming the inside of his mouth which still had a salty, bitter taste to it. “are amazing!” He finished, pulling away, a trail of saliva and cum connecting their mouths.

David could only flush a deep red, his member straining at full mast, his legs trembling, his heart pounding, the shock of his first kiss taking root in his mind.

Max took David’s red underwear from the folded pile on the desk and used them to wipe the white from the teen’s face and the wetness from his own cock, righting his clothes in the process. Instead of putting them back on the pile, Max opened the bottom drawer of his desk and dropped them in.

“Let me return the favour.” Max grinned, sliding from the chair and pushing Davey to take the seat. He pushed the boy’s legs apart, eyeing his smaller member up close, noting how the foreskin still hung a bit loose on the end, how the balls were yet to completely descend and how the patch of red they grew from was still patchy and thin.

He licked his lips and with little effort he took the cock and balls in their entirety into his hot mouth, using his tongue to slide up and down the shaft and massage the marble-sized balls. Davey clapped a hand over his mouth, keeping the groans and obscene giveaway sounds inside. He knew the last thing he or Max needed was to get caught.

His third climax of the day didn’t take very long to approach, especially not with how Max used his mouth, sucking and slurping, biting and licking, pulling away only for a brief moment to suck on the inside of David’s milky white thigh, leaving a deep red bruise to mark his territory.

Davey ran his fingers through Max’s dark curls, his cock spasming and twitching as it blew up in the counsellor’s mouth. Max pulled away and stood, leaning against his desk as Davey panted, trying to catch his breath.

“First blow job?” Max asked, swallowing.

Davey nodded, looking down at his spit-covered, flaccid cock. He then looked up to his counsellor, who looked down at him sharply with those beautiful green eyes. Somehow that look made him feel more naked than he had up to that point despite how long he’d been without clothes.

“Wanna do it again?” Max asked, looking away from Davey this time.

“Yeah!” The boy answered, his chest fluttering at the thought.

“And…and you won’t tell anyone?” There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and Davey was smart enough to know why. If anyone found out what had happened in that office, not only would Max never work again, he’d be carted away, thrown in prison and they’d never see each other again.

“Never!” He answered, meaning it wholeheartedly. Why would he ever sell out the man he’d been dreaming of now that he had his utmost attention.

“Good.” Max said, turning his head away. “Get dressed. I’ll call your parents and sort something out.”

“Sort what out?” Davey asked, pulling his socks onto his feet.

“Remedial counselling.” Max answered, turning to look at the naked boy once more, a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his mouth.


	2. Max's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey goes to Max's house for the first time.

**Chapter 2: Max’s House**

Davey was sitting on his couch, head down, hands tucked between his legs, listening with tears in the corners of his eyes as his mother paced back and forth in front of him, talking about how his behaviour had “gotten out of control” and how he’d “turned into a brat”. His father chimed in every now and then, only really to emphasise and reiterate the points his wife had already made. He could hardly pay attention anyway, what with his rear end still smarting from his session with Max not even a few hours earlier.

“And that’s why we’re taking your guidance counsellor’s advice, David.” His mother stated, stopping in front of him and looking down. “You’re going to go to remedial counselling with him after school, three days of the week.”

David’s head snapped to look up at her, eyes wide, mouth agape.

“Don’t give me that look, David, you’ve brought this on yourself.” She sighed. She went on to explain how his punishments would be deferred to the counsellor from now on, particularly any misbehaviour during school and that he had free reign to do what he saw fit.

“And I know for a fact that Indians have strict upbringings.” His father chimed in. “And he has a degree in child psychology. He’ll know what’s best, I’m sure.”

David pretended to find the carpet very interesting all of a sudden but really his heart was aflutter. Max had somehow convinced his hard-ass parents to relinquish all disciplinary authority to him. He knew he had to pretend to be gutted but he couldn’t help the thoughts of what he and Max would really get up to during “remedial counselling”. Would he get spanked more? Perhaps for longer, harsher, with more implements? The thought made his cock straighten in his shorts. Would they play with each other’s bodies more? Suck cocks and maybe even more.

“We know this’ll be a big change, but it’s for your own good.” His mother sighed. “Now go up to bed. No supper tonight.”

Davey nodded and dashed away, making sure neither of them saw the bulge in his shorts. Locking his door behind him, he undid his shorts and pulled off his clothes until he was naked once again, a hand wrapped around his cock as his thoughts projected back to his stint in Max’s office. He stood with his back to his mirror, looking at the red handprints that dotted his cheeks as he stroked his member, thinking back to how they had been inflicted, how Max had raised the wooden spoon high over his head and brought it down on his tender cheeks, only to follow it all up with a good, old-fashioned, over-the-knee hand spanking. The sensation of his cock straining against the counsellor’s leg lurched to mind, forcing him to bite his lip lest he moan too loud and alert his parents.

Thinking of how the man had taken his cock into his mouth and blew him until he came tipped Davey over the edge. He squirted his cum onto the carpet, letting it fall and seep as he came down from his orgasm.

The following morning, he woke excited and in anticipation of the day to come, of what he and Max would do, what Max would do to him. He could barely sit still in class what with his cock straining against his zipper the whole time. The clock hands seemed to not even move. He’d try to pay attention to the lesson and look back only to find that hardly ten minutes passed.

Towards the end of maths there was a sudden knock at the classroom door. Everyone turned to see who had interrupted the monotony of quadratic equations. David’s heart skipped a beat in his chest before thumping ten-fold! It was Max, already pushing the door open.

“Apologies for interrupting, I just need to give something to David.” He said, holding up a folded piece of paper with the boy’s name on it.

With a lackadaisical gesture, the geriatric crone of a maths teacher continued her tedious examples on the whiteboard as Max stalked up to Davey’s desk, looked him dead in the eye, winked, and placed the paper over the notes he had been writing. Then he was gone, the door closed and the dull world of mathematics overtook the room again, the brief interruption leaving them alone with Ms. Stagg.

David could tell that some of the others were looking at him, some with grins and a few faint sniggers. Everyone knew what happened when you got sent to Max’s office for the third time so quickly, some by personal experience, so they all knew what became of his rear after his venture there. If only they knew just how much went on. He could never say though, not to them, not to any other member of faculty and certainly not to his parents. He’d never see Max again if they knew what he was, he’d never work in teaching again at the very least, get sent to prison at the worst. No, this would have to stay absolutely between them and only them.

With trembling fingers, Davey unfolded the paper, his heart threatening to burst from his chest, his palms sweating, his cock quivering in anticipation. Would he find instructions on the paper, something risky, something naughty Max wanted him to do, like maybe go to his office during recess so he could get spanked again, or maybe it would tell him to go into one of the bathrooms, get naked in one of the stalls and pleasure himself? The thoughts made his throat dryer than a desert.

_“Come straight to my office when school’s finished._

  * _Max”_

Davey frowned, a bit disappointed that it wasn’t anything more. Then again, they’d need to be less careful at Max’s home, wherever that was.

The minutes continued to drag until finally, after what felt like a century, the bell of their last lesson rang and Davey bolted for the door, heading straight to Max’s office. He was going to barge in before remembering himself and knocking first.

“Come in.” Came Max’s voice, and David opened the door, shaking with excitement. “Ah, Davey. Just take a seat, I have some things to finish and then we’ll leave.”

Nodding, David took the same seat Max had sat in to spank him the day before. Recalling the event made his butt tingle in anticipation. He couldn’t help but bounce in his seat, his erection conspicuous with its bulge now that the boy attached to it didn’t want to hide it. Max seemed not to notice. He just continued to type away on his laptop, occasionally stopping to write something down on a piece of paper.

Almost half an hour went by, by which time Davey was palming his cock through his pants, his mind having ran him through a multitude of scenarios that all involved him completely naked and his behind being beaten by the man in front of him. It started with just them, then with the office door open, then in the packed gym, then in the mall, all started by him being a brat, yelling at Max, disrespecting him and throwing a tantrum, demanding something or other and being a defiant little shit! Every time Max would slap his bottom as a warning, then when he didn’t obey he was stripped naked for everyone to see, his hands on his head, his cock and ass on show as he was lectured, then he was spanked mercilessly, first with Max’s hand, then some bystander would hand him a hairbrush or something of the like, then he’d beat him with that until he was purple. Then he’d be made to stand to attention on full display, not allowed to wear anything as his clothes were thrown away, all except his shoes. After he’d be laughed at and pointed at by little kids and girls his own age, he would be forced to walk all the way home, completely naked, no dignity or humility as his hands were restrained, Max smacking his already pained backside if he was going too slow.

Davey closed his eyes as he imagined the scenario. He bit his lip and palmed himself harder and faster!

“Davey?” Max asked, finally noticing what the boy was doing, but it was too late. David squirmed in his seat, a barely restrained squeak escaping his throat as the long-awaited orgasm flooded his entire body, releasing the entire days’ worth of fantasies into his underwear.

He leaned back, panting deeply with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Having fun over there?” Max asked with a sneer, snapping Davey out of his stupor. He blushed, fully realising that he just touched himself in front of his counsellor to the mere thought of being spanked. Sure, he’d done it in private many times before, but now the man was in front of him, able to see and smell the result of his fantasies.

Max looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone in the small area between his office and the brick wall opposite. There wasn’t, so he turned to Davey again.

“Lock the door and take off your underwear.” He ordered, going back to typing on his laptop. David gulped, doing as he was told. As he walked his semen spread around his crotch, getting into his pubes and making his underwear stick to his skin.

He kicked off his shoes first, fully aware that the blinds were still open. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts and let them fall to the floor. For just an instant Max’s eyes darted to him before going back to his work. He stepped out of the shorts and hooked his fingers into his underwear, pushing them down with a red face and stepping out of them too.

“Bring them over here.” Max ordered, reaching down to pull open a drawer behind his desk. Bare from the waist down, Davey did as he was told again and walked around the desk to stand in the exact same spot he’d been in when he first touched the man’s member. Remembering the firm, warm appendage and how it felt in his hand almost made his own cock stir again.

“Drop ‘em in.” Max said, nodding to the drawer where his red underwear from the day before still lay, an off-white stain on the front showing where his dried cum was. “Now go stand in the corner, hands on head.” Max said after the blue underwear joined the red. David obeyed, once again remembering the day before.

He couldn’t help but shuffle in place. Here he was once again, standing in the corner with his red ass on show to Max. He was somehow even more aware of how exposed he was while wearing his shirt and blazer, though they were tugged up to hide nothing as long as his hands were on his head.

Minutes ticked by and Davey had a stream of fantasies flowing through his mind again. Each one was more extreme and unlikely than the last, they all worked his blood down south to the point his cock was straining against itself as it poked the corner.

All of his daydreams shattered into nothing when a knock echoed from only feet to Davey’s right. His heart thumped, he began to sweat and his member began to swell even more, a tiny drop of white leaking from the tip.

Max, acting as if Davey wasn’t even there, stalked up to the door, unlocked it and Davey felt a breeze as it was opened wide. He could see a thin line of whoever had knocked in the gaps between the hinges. It was another student, one a few years his elder who had long caught his attention; Jasper. He was fifteen and tall, broad shouldered and kind-faced.

“What can I do for you, Jasper?” Max asked, striking conversation as if a half-naked boy wasn’t standing just feet away. “Shouldn’t you be at baseball practise?”

“Yeah, but someone took a ball to the nose. Coach had to fill out an accident report and asked me to bring it to you.” He said sheepishly, handing Max a folded piece of paper.

“I see.” The counsellor said, unfolding and scanning the sheet. “Give Rory my best, hopefully nothing’s broken.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Jasper said, speed-walking away.

After looking both ways, Max locked the door again, glancing at Davey for a brief moment, his eyes darting to his erection. He smirked and went back to his desk to read through the report.

It was another fifteen minutes before Davey heard another word from Max, and it was to put his shorts back on. Max had Davey carry a heavy folder of paper out to his car for him, the man himself carrying a black brief-case.

“Just put it in the back seat.” Max said, getting into the driver’s seat. As Davey buckled himself into the front passenger’s seat he couldn’t help but notice how thick Max’s scent was in the car. It wasn’t like the musk he breathed when taking his cock into his mouth. It was more like he had just buried his face in the man’s shirt.

The car ride was silent except for the radio, Max humming along to every other song. They drove for only ten minutes, pulling into a cul-de-sac Davey recognised as one very similar to one his own family had lived in many years ago, same red-bricked houses, dark-green roof tiles and brown wooden fences. Max pulled into the driveway of the left-most house, dense hedging to one side and a house with a “For Sale” sign embedded in the lawn on the other. Looking through the living-room window he could see that the furniture was all covered in white sheets, in other words, empty.

Max said nothing as he pulled into the garage, the folding door closing behind them.

“Strip.” Max said out of nowhere, reaching into the back seat and grabbing his briefcase and laptop. “Except your shoes.” He added, getting out of the car.

Heart thumping, Davey began to do as ordered. He undid his fly again and pushed his shorts down, needing to lift his hips. He kicked them off his ankles and unbuttoned his blazer, letting it fall onto the seat as he pulled his shirt over his head. Newly naked, he followed Max out of the car, the man waiting by the ajar door leading to the rest of the house.

He blushed, his hands covering his member as he approached the counsellor, who had a hungry look in his eyes.

“Your bag.” Max said, glancing back at the car.

“Oh, right!” Davey said, his voice thinner than he remembered it being. He pulled his bag from the back seat of the car, holding it over his crotch. He didn’t know why he felt the need to hide that part of him, Max had seen it, touched it and sucked it. He had literally nothing more to hide from the man. Except for, well… He’d watched many videos online, but he didn’t know if he could handle Max playing with his hole. He’d cum in seconds. Just thinking about it while poking at his entrance under the covers and darkness of night caused him to spurt onto himself quicker and hotter than anything else.

Max lead the way into the kitchen. It was…unkept to say the least. Dishes piled at the sink, wrappers and crumbs littered the countertop and a garbage bag lay by the sliding back door, through which Davey could see an uncut and wild garden of grass and weeds.

His father would’ve hated it.

Max took a seat at the far end of the kitchen table, facing the mess. Davey was going to take a seat opposite but Max held a hand up to stop him.

“Do your homework standing at the countertop, facing away from me.” He smirked, indicating the relatively clear area of the kitchen that was big enough for him to do his work.

“Yes, sir.” Davey blushed, putting his bag down and taking out the least daunting piece of homework first; geography. He could hear Max typing away at his keyboard, apparently paying him very little attention, but every so often he’d hear the soft click of a phone’s camera. He’d look over his shoulder and see Max lowering his phone to the table, not-too-subtly taking pictures of his naked rear.

It was as he finished his geography that Max stood, paced to the fridge, pulled out a carton of orange juice and placed it in front of David.

“Drink this if you’re thirsty.” He said, giving the redhead’s rear a single smack, making the soft flesh ripple as a handprint formed over the already pink skin. That single slap was enough to send a shock to Davey’s cock. He rubbed at the point of impact, stroking his member with his other hand, thoughts and visions of Max spanking him rushing back.

**SMACK!**

Max landed another clapping strike onto Davey’s rear, another handprint appearing on the other cheek.

“No touching yourself without permission.” Max scowled. “If you do, I’ll whip you with a switch.”

David gulped, the threat doing nothing to soften his erection. If anything it just made him harder and more eager to stroke himself, just to get Max to punish him again.

“Yes, sir.” He said, barely more than a whisper.

He moved onto his English homework, occasionally taking a sip from the almost full carton of orange juice. Davey shivered when he felt a breeze lick at his bare skin. He looked over his shoulder; Max was standing at the back door, leaning against the frame with a cigarette between his lips, trying to ignite a sparking lighter. Davey felt his mouth dry up. The sight of the man standing there, setting sun highlighting him in a dark orange, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth, looking as if he couldn’t give a shit about a thing in the world, he looked, for lack of a better word, cool. He was a man, a man with broad shoulders and heavy hands, a man with a thick cock and a will to give Davey everything he wanted.

“Max?” He said, feeling a pressure build up in his gut.

“Mm?” The man responded, looking at the nude boy.

“I need to pee.” He answered, blushing a light pink.

An eyebrow raised, Max beckoned the boy to approach him. He did, his member wagging in front of him as he did. Max turned his head to the overgrown grass.

“There’s your bathroom.” He said, stepping out to let Davey step outside. Red faced and trembling, David did so, looking side to side just to make certain no one could see him. Sure that only Max would see his bare body, he stepped out, his little member dripping beads of white at the thought of being caught.

Biting his lip, he stepped up to the edge of the wild patch of land, wrapped a hand around his shaft and let the stream flow, ever conscious of Max’s watchful gaze bearing holes into his back. Glancing to the side he saw that the man was now standing beside him, looking directly at his member as he relieved himself. It made the urge to stroke near-unstoppable.

Davey finished his stream and shook his head of the last few drops. He was about to step back inside but when he tried to move, Max was right behind him, stopping him from moving away.

“Max?” He inquired, feeling the man’s hands roam his chest and massage his pecs. He squeaked, biting his lip to stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises. The warm hands roamed downwards, around his hips and over his plump cheeks. They lingered, kneading and squeezing the soft flesh, spreading them and poking gently at his mostly untouched hole. It took everything he had to stop from stroking his cock, which was practically begging to be played with.

“You…” Max whispered huskily right into Davey’s ear. “are just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” The redhead’s cheeks blazed redder than his beaten ass, the whisper glazing over the shell of his ear, sending electricity down to his toes and back up again. “Your skin’s so soft, your ass so squeezable, your little cock so-” He took a breath, his hands reaching around to wrap around said appendage and to cup his tight balls too. “delicious.”

Max nuzzled into Davey’s neck, his teeth latching onto the boy’s collarbone as his tented jeans rubbed rough between the boy’s quivering cheeks. He didn’t give Davey a chance to rest, beginning to stroke his rock-hard dick without any foreplay or hesitation. Given everything he’d gone through up until that point, David did not last long at all. Less than ten strokes was what it took to get him to climax, his thin cum squirting string after string onto the unkept lawn. He spasmed and moaned, kept standing by Max’s support and nothing else. His knees trembled, his legs buckled, his insides contorted and celebrated as he was milked for everything he was worth, what felt like everything in his testicles now decorating the patch of grass in front of him in a coat of glistening white.

“Back inside.” Max ordered, his voice husky. Barely able to stand, Davey let himself get dragged back into the house, his cock still pulsing and twitching as it dangled limply between his legs. He leaned against the kitchen table to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. He was still trembling, the intensity with which he came still vibrating in his cock.

Before Davey could even look up, Max was looming over him, hands slamming onto the surface behind him, trapping him in place.

“Max?” Davey stuttered, gulping. The man was looking at him with a ravenous, hungry look in his eyes. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, the bulge in his jeans threatening to burst through the zipper.

“My room.” He growled, grabbing the redhead’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bedroom at the end of the landing. Max opened his wardrobe door and stood Davey in front of the full-length mirror on the back of it.

The boy couldn’t help but take in his appearance. He was sweaty, his legs were trembling and his cock was sorely twitching to stand.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Davey.” Max said, appearing behind David again, this time with a flat-backed, wooden hairbrush in his hand. “Such a spoiled _brat_!” With the word “brat” the hairbrush whistled through the air and slammed into Davey’s left butt-cheek with a loud and resounding **_SMACK_**!

“AHHH!” Davey yelled, falling to his knees, his hands rushing back to protect his naked rear. Max wasn’t having any of it though and yanked him to stand by his upper arm.

“Do _not _do that again.” Max whispered slowly into Davey’s ear, sending an icy chill down his spine. His member must’ve heard something different though. It strained to stand to full attention as if it expected to be suckled on.

Davey nodded in vehement agreement, tears brimming his eyes. The counsellor didn’t seem to trust his word though, as he glanced into the wardrobe and pulled out an old, black leather belt. Davey gulped, thinking it was going to be used to smack his butt after the brush.

“Cross your wrists.” Max ordered, setting the brush down and pulling the belt taut. He did as he was told, confused until the man wrapped the belt around his crossed wrists, binding them together. When Max slipped the end through the buckle Davey tested the tightness of the bind and found that he couldn’t pull his wrists apart at all.

Max yanked on the loose end of the belt, pulling the boy’s hands over his head, leaving him completely at his mercy. The mere thought almost made the man lose complete control. He wanted little more than to bend this adorable boy over his bed and make him take his entire member up that soft, irresistible and tight-looking ass that loved to be smacked so much. He wanted to take this boy and make him his own, have him beg to be used and stretched and battered until he could hardly move anymore.

But he knew he had to take it slow, start with spanking, then maybe whipping, blindfolding and bonding, all the while putting bigger and bigger toys in his hole to prepare him to take the man’s hardened member.

The hairbrush whipped through the air again, colliding with the other cheek. Davey’s legs buckled from under him again, but this time Max kept hold on the belt, keeping him up. There was no time to regain his bearing before the hairbrush slapped into him again, reigniting the sting that burned with the first spank. He cried out, begging words on the tip of his tongue but there was a part of him that kept them in, the same part that sent his member into disarray.

Again and again the hairbrush smacked into him. Max wasn’t even counting, neither was David, he didn’t even stop to look how red the boy’s bottom was until the redhead climaxed, his cum splattering against the mirror, his hips thrusting against the air as his wrists strained against the leather binding them. The whole time Max was looking at Davey’s reflection. His face had contorted into so many pained and lustful expressions, his member stood to full mast and twitched and bounced every time he struck those velvety cheeks and sent the sound of a punished boy throughout the house.

Speaking of, David’s butt was now a fierce shade of deep red. The crests of the mounds would definitely bruise. Sitting would not be fun for Davey anytime soon.

Max released the belt, letting the boy fall to his knees in a heap of trembles.

“Get onto the bed.” Max ordered and watched patiently as Davey attempted to stand on his shaking legs, tears streaking down his red face. He fell back right onto his freshly spanked behind, making him cry out and throw himself to the side to relieve the burn. Max hissed in impatience and hauled the boy to his feet and tossed him onto the bed himself.

Davey could only watch as the man undid his pants, letting his throbbing dick spring out, leaking beads of white from the bulbous tip. His mouth went dry. Would he be made to suck on it again? Would Max put it inside him? He didn’t think he could take something so big so soon.

He let himself get flipped onto his back without resistance. When Max lifted his legs he thought he was about to be fucked. Panic spread throughout him. How much would it hurt? Would he be able to walk afterwards? Would he bleed? Would Max be gentle? His fears were alleviated when Max simply lay his larger cock over Davey’s and rubbed them together. He then pushed his legs closed so that Davey’s thighs encased his veiny member.

Max began to thrust back and forth, the tip of his member peeking out to greet Davey from between his legs with each one. Even when he started to clap into the boy’s battered behind, he barely let out a sound, enraptured by what was happening to him. Did this count as fucking? Was this technically sex? Did he just lose his virginity? He’d need to ask Max afterwards.

Davey’s cock didn’t have time to recover by the time Max began to speed up his thrusts, pushing the boy’s legs closer to his shoulders, thrusting and clapping his hips downwards into the boy, the tip of his cock poking Davey in the tummy with each movement!

Max grunted, his hands clutching tight onto Davey’s ankles. The bedsprings groaned and shouted, the boy copying them as the man’s thrusts began to squash his balls every time he moved in. He didn’t need to bear it for long though as Max, with a barely restrained moan, shot ropes of thick cum onto Davey’s stomach, shooting up his chest and hitting his chin. Max pulled away and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since I handed you the note.” He said, turning his head to look at his redheaded charge. Davey looked back and, without another word between the two, Max leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was soft and gentle, so unlike the animalistic humping Max had just done to Davey a moment ago. The man sat up, pulling the boy with him, seating him in his lap and continuing the kiss.

“Was that sex?” Davey asked a moment after they separated.

Max guffawed in response. “No, when it’s really sex, you’ll know it. Believe me, you won’t be able to walk for a week, and that’s a promise.”

Davey didn’t answer, instead he just leaned into the man’s chest, hands still bound, his stinging and smarting butt-cheeks resting on Max’s flaccid member.

“When?” The boy asked, barely a whisper.

“When we get there.” Max answered, falling back onto the bed. “Just rest for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)
> 
> Also, if you like what you read, please leave a comment saying how you, ahem, enjoyed the chapter ;)


	3. Jasper and the Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper walks in on Max punishing Davey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while, huh? Well I hope it was worth the wait, I sure think it was.

**Chapter 3: Jasper and the Cane**

David was sitting at his kitchen table, twirling a string of pasta carbonara onto his fork as his parents spoke heatedly. He didn’t have the energy to listen. He’d been at remedial counselling only an hour before, not only did his butt-cheeks sting and his cock ache but his butthole was sore from being fingered and stretched by his counsellor.

“It’s all good practise.” He’d said when Davey asked why. Of course he knew why, he knew what it meant for two guys to have sex, he knew what went where, he just didn’t anticipate how much preparation had to go into it. 

Each session, along with the usual hand-jobs, blowjobs and spankings, now came with compulsory fingering. David wasn’t against the idea, not at all, he yearned for it in fact. He enjoyed feeling any part of Max inside him. 

In fact, in the weeks since they’d started this “preparation” stage, as Max put it, he’d often fell asleep with his own fingers in his rear-end, trying and failing to hit that spot up there that made him lose all bodily function.

He couldn’t help but harden under the table as the memories tumbled forth. He’d been in Max’s bed, naked and on all fours with his wrists bound under him and his shorts around his ankles. The counsellor raised a thick leather belt high and slashed it across his bare cheeks. He’d cried out, writhing side to side, simultaneously wanting no more and for it to never end, the pain cutting beautifully into him. 

Again and again he’d been belted, each one felt like fire, going across and striping every inch of his bottom, going down to his thighs and sit-spots, making sure he’d feel them for days to come. 

Speaking of, he’d cum onto the bed sheets as the thirty-second lash smacked into him. Max finished to forty before putting the belt down again.

He’d been too preoccupied with the terrible sting to hear what Max said next. He caught a few buzzwords, like finger, hole and fuck, and nodded when Max asked him if he was sure, completely unsure what he was agreeing to. 

Next thing he knew, his cheeks were spread and something cold, viscous and wet was poured into his crack.

Max’s fingers had felt like nothing he’d known before. It stung for sure, but there was a satisfaction, a full feeling that got him hooked almost instantly. He’d gone slow, starting with just the one finger, easing it in and out of his hole for what seemed like hours, picking the pace up until he was prodding him like a piston! He didn’t think it could get any better but then Max  _ curled _ his finger. 

He moaned so loud that he was certain if Max  _ did  _ have neighbours then they would have heard him. 

He’d never had his prostate even glanced against before let alone  _ attacked  _ like Max had done. His body had turned to jelly, cumming once more. 

Davey had barely noticed when Max flipped him onto his back, lay his own rock-hard member against his flaccid one, forced his legs to close around his cock and rutted against him like a crazed dog.

That had been the first time, it had gotten much more intense since. Not only had Max upped the number of fingers he’d use, he also insisted on toys. 

Black, ridged cocks, small wired bullets that buzzed inside him, long phalluses that moved around, battering his sweet spot again and again until he came.

Max liked to leave him in such a state for over an hour, binding him to the head of the bed, blindfolded and gagged, a large toy pushed between his beaten cheeks left buzzing to leave him weak legged, sore cocked and utterly exhausted. 

He wouldn’t be able to walk after such an intense “workout” as the councillor called it, so he’d be carried and showered by the man. He liked the pampering more than he was willing to admit, and he was very willing to admit it indeed.

He was shaken from his daydreams by the call of his mother.

“David, did you hear us?” She asked, both of them looking at him.

“Uh, no, sorry, I was…daydreaming.” He admitted, crossing his legs on the off chance his mother developed x-ray vision and could see his hard wood through the hardwood table.

“Well, your aunt Veronica has suddenly gone into labour, so in the morning we’re going to have to drive over to hers for the week.” She said, explaining it as if to a toddler.

“The week?” He asked, dropping his cutlery. “But what about school and my counselling?” He asked, primarily concerned about the latter.

“Well…” His parents shared a look, knowing that they couldn’t outright discourage his academic drive.

“We  _ could  _ leave you home al—” His father started.

“Not a chance.” His mother cut in, shaking her head, putting a rock-solid stop to the idea. “But what about a babysitter?” He suggested, talking as if David weren’t there at all.

“We already spent our disposable income for the month on the new T.V, but we could ask my cousin for a small—" He was cut off again.

“We’re  _ not  _ asking Roger for  _ another  _ loan, not until after Christmas.” His mother decided, acting as if the idea was utter sacrilege.

“Um, I have an idea.” David squeaked, raising a tentative hand between the conversation. A moment later his mother was putting down the phone, a smile on her face, her shoulders relaxed.

“He agreed.” She said, acting as if David has proven a pig could fly.

“Just like that?” His father asked, more than a little dubious.

“Just like that, he seemed to approve if anything, said that he could get David into a routine that would definitely improve his behavioural issues.”

“Well that settles it then.” He turned to look at David. “David, you’re gonna be spending the week with your counsellor.”

David could barely sleep that night, he was far too excited. Before school, his parents had left him a key and a list of things he needed to remember to pack for the week. Instead of him lugging a bag through school, Max had agreed to drop him off afterwards and collect it all. 

During school, the minutes ticked by slower than molasses. He knew what was gonna happen during the week, Max knew, he knew Max knew and Max knew that he knew that Max knew! So why couldn’t he get more than a raised eyebrow from the man when he smiled at him from across the hall? It was utterly infuriating.

At long last the final bell rang and he made a beeline for Max’s office, determined to show just how annoyed he was. He pushed the door open without even knocking, quickly recoiling with a red face when he realised he’d interrupted a conversation.

“David?” Max said, his tone foreboding. “I thought you knew how to knock.”

“Oh, um, I’ll just…” He made to leave but was gestured into the room by the counsellor, and even though he was a room away, his glare compelled David to completely.

“You’ll just stand in the corner, nose to the wall, until I’m done with Jasper here, and then we can have a little chat about manners and respecting people’s privacy.” He said, enunciating the final syllables with palpable threat.

He gulped, his ears turning red when he felt Jasper’s eyes on him, the older teen bearing a curious expression. “Oh, uh, okay.” He whispered, carefully closing the door and migrating to the aforementioned corner.

It was a mercifully brief corner time and Jasper was gone within five minutes, not without giving Davey a heart-quickening wink on the way out.

“C’mere.” Max said a moment after the door clicked shut. “Wanna explain your excited entrance?” He asked from behind his intertwined fingers, shooting daggers at him.

“I…I was just excited to be going home with you.” Davey said, looking down at his shoes, his cheeks going red. “And when you didn’t wave back at more and just looked like you were angry with me, I got angry as well.” He said, feeling as small as an ant.

Max sighed. “Come on, get over here.” He said, swivelling his chair to the side. Davey walked around the desk and into Max’s open arms, burying his face in the man’s neck. “We can’t let on hints about what we do together, David, you know that.” Rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back, inhaling the oak-like smell of his hair.

“I know.” David said, his voice muffled. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Max said, pulling David from his hiding place. “But not as much as you’re about to be.” He growled, a fierce grin telling David everything he needed to know. 

Next thing he knew, his shorts and underwear were pulled to his ankles and his shirt was pulled up to his chest. “Keep a hold on that.” Max ordered as his hands raked up and downs David’s sides, noting that his member was already half-hard.

Max stood up and pushed the chair out of the way, guiding a practically naked Davey to bend over the desk, right where he did all of his work.

“That was very naughty of you,  _ David _ .” Max hissed into his ear, a hard hand running down his spine and over his bare rear, a finger tracing its way between his cheeks and prodding his hole. 

He was suddenly smacked, a burning sting etched into his right buttock.

“What should I use today?” Max asked, standing and making his way to the corner cabinet. “Paddle, strap, rattan cane? Your choice, Davey.” He said, behaving more magnanimous than usual.

Davey thought hard about which he wanted. Each of them would leave him hurt no doubt, but they’d hurt differently. The paddle was a broad, sweeping sting, the strap narrow and fiery and the cane stung like a horde of wasps.

“The cane, please.” He answered. It had been a while since he’d felt the cane and wanted to reacquaint himself with the sting. Plus, Max always drew the caning out and gave more at a time. 

It would sting so good!

“Perfect.” Max responded, taking the cane off its hook. “You’ll get fifty.” He said, his left hand on David’s back. The teen’s pert cheeks still bore red marks from their last punishment, almost a hundred with his hand and a follow-up of twenty with the hairbrush. Davey had cum by the seventieth with his hand. “And if you cum before then, it’ll mean a session with the belt when we get back to my place.” He whispered as he ran the cane up and down the boy’s quivering cheeks, knowing that he was offering an incentive more than a deterrent.

_ Thwip! _

Davey gasped as the sudden sting of the rattan cane slashed across his cheeks. He squirmed and writhed and clenched his behind as the thin burning settled. He already knew that his rear would look like a spider-web by the time they were finished, and then the belt would go on top of that. His chest was alive with pure anticipation at the mere thought of it.

_ Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! _

Davey rocked back and forth on his heels, his cock already leaking, tears brimming his eyes.

_ Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! _

“Max!” He yelped when the cane went over his sit spots, which had received the brunt of the last punishment.

“Shh.” The man soothed as he raked his nails up and down the boy’s spine, sending shivers through his lanky body. “Don’t lose yourself so soon, we’re barely a quarter done.”

_ Thwip! _

Davey had to bite his lip. By the time they’d gotten to thirty he could barely keep himself down let alone quiet. He tried pointlessly to hump against the underside of the desk, but Max grabbed his balls and pulled him further back when he noticed.

“No throwing the game, Davey.” Max whispered in his ear, nipping at the outer shell.

_ Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! _

Max had raised the cane for the thirty-sixth whack, determined to make the final fifteen something special, but he was interrupted by a knock to his door. While he felt annoyance, Davey felt a stone drop into his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to be seen in such a position but his cock disagreed, deciding to pulse and drip a stream of pre-cum onto Max’s carpet as soon as the thought entered his mind.

Max placed the cane in front of Davey’s face and went to answer the door, cracking it open just enough to see who it was but not let them see inside.

“Yes, Jasper?” He asked, clearly impatient.

“Uh, sorry, sir, but I can’t find my phone, I think I left it in here.” He said, and with every word, Davey’s heart pumped a gallon of blood.

Max’s eyes flickered to the nude boy bent over his desk, then to the teen in front of him. A small smirk tugged at his lips, knowing that this could reap many rewards if pulled off right.

“Of course, come in and have a look around.” He said, the devil on his shoulder cackling. The door opened just enough for Jasper to enter and when he saw the state of David he did a double-take, his breath hitching.

“Oh don’t mind him.” Max said as if referring to a fern. “He’s just getting his just deserts.” He almost sneered as he did so, glad that his slacks hid his throbbing hard-on.

Jasper remained as silent as the grave, his cheeks flushing red. His mouth went dry and his shorts threatened to tent.

“Close the door behind you and feel free to look around.” As Max said this he picked up the thin, whippy cane and swished it through the air, causing Davey and his striped rear to flinch. 

Jasper did as he was told began his search, his heart not in it as his gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the spectacle before him. Max quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned.

“Can you see it?” He asked, resting a hand on David’s back.

“N-no.” Jasper said, shoving his hands into his pockets, not having properly scanned the small area. “I can’t. Can…can I look behind the desk? Maybe it’s there?”

Davey felt drops of cum drip from his cock as the words left the older boy’s lips. Part of him wanted Jasper to leave and forget about any of this, but another part, a much louder part, wanted him to stand there and mock him, jeer at his nakedness and laugh at him. 

The mere thought of that made him hump the air.

“Sure, but watch out, he’s a lively one.” Max said in a loud whisper, nodding towards Davey and stepping out from behind the desk.

With his legs trembling, Jasper stepped behind, his length visibly stiffening at the sight of the younger teen bent over the desk, completely bare from shoulder to ankle, his knees knocking and the cheeks of his freckled rear lined with angry red and pink lines, which had obviously been deposited over the dark red splotches of an earlier punishment.

“Whoa.” He said, not realising the word had passed his lips until he heard it. He flushed red and averted his gaze, looking at the table, the floor, the ceiling, back at David and then at the floor again. This time he noticed that the redhead was rock hard, his cock dribbling white, an obvious stain on the floor beneath him. 

He saw David’s ears turn a deep shade of pink, his face still buried deep in his folded arms.

“You find it yet?” Max asked from his spot against the wall, a broad grin on his face. “If not, look for as long as you like, it won’t be going anywhere.”

Jasper gulped, understanding the true meaning of the words. He could gawk at the practically naked boy as long as he wanted. He didn’t know what kind of relationship existed between his underclassman and their counsellor, but it was obviously something very…inappropriate. 

He would be gutted to think that David was being unfairly or unjustly punished or abused, but then there was his erection. He obviously seemed to be enjoying what was going on, right?

Jasper took a step forward, practically able to feel the heat emanating from the bare body before him. His hand came up without his permission, the tip of a finger glancing across the red marks across the beaten bottom. 

He felt the other boy flinch and jerk. He bit his lip and looked up to the man in the room. Max nodded, giving the go ahead to proceed. 

He took a spot standing behind David, his hands trembling. He slowly and cautiously brought his hands up to cup the velvety soft and warm cheeks, his mouth as dry as a desert, his cock leaking a droplet in his boxers.

David moaned at the touch, pushing his rear back into the cooling hands. The sound sent a tremor through Jasper, his heart beating a mile a minute. He began to rub them, knead them and squeeze them, no doubt aggravating the soreness already whipped into them. He spread them for an instant, catching a glance of the pink hole between. He swallowed a mouthful of spit, slowly stepped to the side, brought a hand up and slammed it down with a great force. 

A loud  _ smack  _ bounced around the room.

David yipped, the sting nowhere near as bad as the rattan cane, but anything would hurt going on top of thirty-five whippings of the tool. He couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He never thought he would have  _ Jasper _ behind him, about to spank him! He’d dreamt about it a lot, he’d pined after the older teen for the better part of three years. Hell, the first time he touched himself it was to thoughts of Jasper bare-chested during gym. 

His cock pulsed at the thought of being whipped by him, causing him to wriggle and squirm, his member wagging unattended.

“Here, use this.” Max said, breaking the tension that had been growing in the room. 

He stepped forward and held out the handle end of the rattan cane over the desk. Looking at it with awe, Jasper took it, tested how bendy it was and whipped it through the air over David’s head. 

“And don’t feel the need to be merciful, I was going to make the last fifteen  _ burn _ .” Max said with a wink, retaking his spot on the wall, the perfect vantage point to see the whippings.

“Th-thanks.” Jasper squeaked with both embarrassment and excitement audible in his tone of voice, stepping around, trying to find the best spot to whip David. 

He thought he found it, raised his arm high and—

_ THWIP! _

David groaned into his arms, the lash hurting more than any of the ones Max had dealt him so far. He thrust his hips back and forth, trying to get the air relieve the sting to no avail, all he had was an angry red mark across his ass.

_ THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! THWIP! _

Jasper delivered the next four rapid succession, giving the redhead no time to adjust to the sting of the last before a new one blazed on top of it, and it was too much for him. 

He felt his orgasm pulse through his body, his cock squirting a string of white onto the carpet, a moan leaping from his throat as a hand went down to stroke as much of his climax out as possible, another string of cum following the first and staining the carpet.

“Tut, tut, tut.” Max said shaking his head and stepping forward. “That’s not allowed, Davey.” He whispered, taking a handful of the boy’s hair. 

“Add another ten to his sentence.” He said to Jasper as he worked the boy’s shirt over his head and off his arms, tossing it onto his chair. He shooed Jasper aside and pulled off Davey’s shoes, socks, shorts and underwear, leaving them with the shirt. 

“Naughty little boys like you get their punishments nakey, Davey.” Max said, running his hands up and down the naked boy’s spine. 

“Now behave for you upperclassman, we don’t want to be adding _ even more _ onto your already lengthy punishment, do we?” He asked, his hand trailing down and delivering a harsh  ** _smack _ ** to the boy’s rear to emphasise his question.

“N-No!” Davey stuttered through a sob, the entire scenario reading like a screenplay of his nightly fantasies, his chest thundering with excitement. 

He stuck his red rear end out, waiting for Jasper to continue.

“Good.” Max growled, leaning in to whisper in David’s ear. “If you misbehave  _ again _ , it’ll be the paddle after the belt.”

With that, the counsellor stood back to let the older teen proceed with his task. 

With each swing of the cane, Davey trembled and cried out, his member hardening again but still too tired to shoot again so soon. When Jasper finished with the last of his twenty-five whips of the rattan cane, his arm ached with exhaustion but he would’ve gladly gone for another hundred. 

That is, he might if Davey’s rear-end wasn’t already striped in every direction with dark red lines of pure torturous stings, a few reaching down to his pink thighs.

“Good job, Jasper.” Max said, sauntering over and clapping the boy on the back. “I think you’ve earned yourself a little…relief.” He whispered into his ear. “Don’t you agree?” Max devilishly winked.

Not knowing what he meant entirely, he nodded and Max pulled the cane from his hand.

“Of course. Davey!” He snapped, getting the sobbing boy’s attention. “Stand up, hands behind your head.” The naked boy did as he was ordered, his face scarlet with his erection visible to both other males.

“Y-Yes, sir?” He asked with a sniffle.

“First, you’re going to thank your upperclassman for giving you the thorough punishment you deserved,” As he explained he slyly walked behind David and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. “then you’re going to give the poor boy some  _ compensation _ for all the bother you put his arm through, understood?” He asked, whispering silkily in his ear.

Wordlessly, Davey nodded, his heart thumping in pure, uninhibited erotic exhilaration.

Max smirked and glanced up at Jasper, whose face went red at the words. “Of course, you’re free to leave it at the thank you and then leave, Jasper.” He added, not completely able to read the other boy’s expression.

“No!” He shouted, almost panicked. “I mean, no, I’ll…I’ll accept both.” He said, pink-cheeked.

“I thought you might.” Max grinned, stepping back a tad.

“You...you have something to say?” Jasper asked in a half-hearted attempt of asserting himself to Max’s level of authority, not succeeding but it was enough for Davey’s cock to leak.

“Thank you for whipping me, sir.” David said, his trembling fingers going for Jasper’s zipper. “I’ll do better, I promise.”

“Yes,” Jasper whispered, barely able to believe what was happening to him. “you will.” 

With that, he batted David’s hands away, undid his zipper himself and pulled his rock hard member out through the fly of his boxers, the uncut tip glistening with precum. 

“Now…do it!” He commanded, the attempt feeble and undemanding but it still enough for David to obey.

The redhead opened his mouth, his tongue stuck out slightly, and leaned in to take the mushroom tip between his lips, his hands taking their place on the older teen’s hips.

“God!” Jasper whispered with a heaved breath, his cock feeling nothing like it had ever before. He never put much thought into what his first blowjob would be like, but it was safe to say that this wasn’t the scenario he imagined, it was better than any his own brain could’ve thought reasonable.

He threaded his fingers through the naked boy’s red locks and pulled him down on his length, his hips rocked back and forth into the hot, wet cavern. David moaned under him, his tongue working up and down the veiny shaft. 

His eyes closed in concentration and effort.

Clearly it wasn’t his first time with a cock in his mouth. His thoughts flickered to the counsellor watching them for moment, wondering what he and the naked boy under him had done together before he was pulled into a world of ecstasy again when Davey used his lips to pull back his foreskin, his sensitive pink tip quickly being assaulted by the deft tongue.

He had to bite his knuckles to keep from crying out loud, pleasure unlike anything he’d known before surging through his entire body. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on, he only knew it wasn’t much longer.

“Davey!” He moaned his head thrown back in pleasure, his hands holding the younger boy’s head in place as he rocked his hips back and forth, going faster and faster, his movements becoming more erratic until, finally—

With a grunt, Jasper came quickly and thickly, thrusting every drop he could into Davey’s mouth as he came down slowly from the greatest orgasm-high of his life. 

His breath heavy, he pulled his member out of Davey’s mouth and slumped back into the chair behind him, his wet cock dangling limply, the memory of his climax still shooting through it.

“Good boy, David!” Max complimented, stepping forward and petting the nude boy on the head. “Now swallow.” David did, the sight threatening to harden Jasper’s cock again.

“Now, about your phone…” Max said, looking around for a moment before spotting it on his desk, right next to his name plaque. 

He picked it up and handed it to Jasper. “Make sure to take better care of it in future.” Then he leaned in, his lips nearly brushing against the shell of his ear. “And please, Davey would hate it if news of his punishments got out into the open, wouldn’t he?” 

He pulled back and looked Jasper directly in the eye. There was something ominous in those green eyes, something he didn’t want to cross. Not that he would of course, not if he knew he could look forward to more incidents like this in the future.

“Of course not.” He gulped, taking his phone and standing up. “I’ll never breathe a word, s-so long as I can be kept up to date…from time to time.” He said, putting his cock away and doing up his zipper.

“That can be arranged.” Max nodded with a smirk. “Now, off with you, Davey and I have things to do.”

Davey shivered at the implication of those words and watched as the older teen leave. Before he opened the door, he looked over his shoulder, winked and said;

“See you ‘round, Davey.” And with that the door closed and he was gone.

Max looked at his watch and sighed. “Come on, we have to get going, as much as I’d love to have you swallow me.” As he said this he put the cane back in the cupboard and watched as David redressed.

It wasn’t much later when they pulled up to David’s house, the boy having been given a spare key to let them in.

“Your place is…very clean.” Max said as they went through the living room and up the stairs.

“Yeah, my dad likes things to be…neat.” He said with a shrug. “And this is my room.” He said as he pushed the door open. 

It was a messy affair, with his bed left unmade, clothes tossed around the laundry basket, books and other things left on the floor and a crumbed plate left on his desk.

“Very messy indeed. Max mumbled, soon able to ignore the untidiness when the boy began to undress, stripping down to his underwear and tossing the used clothes into the wash basket.

“What should I bring?” He asked as he pulled open his chest of drawers. Max smirked and stalked up to his, his clothed erection slotting neatly between his cheeks.

“Realistically, you’ll barely be wearing anything for the whole weekend.” He said, grinding against the boy. “But I suppose something comfortable to wear around and something for Monday morning.” He said, giving a quick slap to the side of his thigh and backing off, sauntering over to the wash basket. He eyed a pair of green underwear in the pile and picked it up.

“When you jack-off, what do you clean it with?” He asked from across the room, bringing the underwear to his nose and inhaling, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pure scent of David they gave off. 

His cock pulsed in his trousers, threatening to spill.

“My…underwear.” David whispered upon turning and seeing what Max was doing. He blushed a deep red. “Usually white ones.” He turned away and pulled a spare backpack from under his bed, shoving the clothes he picked out in there along with socks and underwear and his phone charger.

Max chuckled and tossed the underwear back into the pile. “You know, this room is exactly how I imagined it’d be.” He said, looking around at the walls, which bore posters of the natural wonders of the world, rainforests, bug charts and evolutionary lines of small animals. 

“Yup, just as dorky and as “Davey” as I imagined.” As he said this he stalked up to the half-naked teen and pinched his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“M-Max?” He asked, looking up into the man’s deep green eyes, not sure of what he saw in them.

“Shh…” The man trailed off, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against Davey’s soft, pink ones. 

David moaned into the kiss, his hands clasping the man’s shirt, pulling him in deeper. One of Max’s hands trailed down into the back of David’s boxers, grabbing one of his cheeks, pulling the boy onto his toes as his other hand went up his chest and rested firmly on his throat.

“You!” Max growled into his ear, his grip on David’s throat going as tight as it could without suffocating him. 

“God, I just wanna throw you onto your bed and fuck you like the bitch you are. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya,  _ Davey _ ?” He asked, almost spitting the name as his cock twitched in his pants.

“Y-yes!” David stuttered, his knees knocking at the thought of Max entering him. “Yes, please!” He begged, looking the man dead in the eye, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Max paused, his eyes wide. His grip slackened, he pulled back, a manic grin on his face. He began to chuckle, that chuckle turned in a laugh which turned into a bellow, the man throwing his head back as he roared at something funny that David couldn’t for the life of him see. 

It was beginning to scare him.

“Max?” He asked, carefully reaching out to the man. Max suddenly stopped, grabbing his hand, pulling him in and resting his other hand on the small of his back as if they were about to dance.

“You’re too much.” Max whispered into his ear. “Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” As he said this he nipped at the shell of David’s ear. 

“I’ll fuck your little brains out later, I believe you had a belting booked in, didn’t you?” Max asked with a grin, a glint in his eyes.

David swallowed, his heart thumping after the display. “Y-yes.” He stuttered, his cock twitching at the thought of the belt being laid on top of the already fierce sting on his rear.

“Good boy.” He praised while petting Davey’s head. “Now, take off your undies and bring me the biggest, thickest belt from your parents’ room.” Max ordered, snapping the waistband of his boxers.

David was quick to obey, dropping his boxers and stepping out of them, once again naked before Max, who never failed to harden at the sight. 

He bit his lip, barely able to restrain himself from bending the boy over his bed and mounting him dry. He pushed the impulse down though, knowing it would be better for both of them if he did this properly. But for now he had a workout to complete.

The boy went and came back with a thick, brown belt in hand, visibly worn from years of use, the area the buckle fastened over a grey white, the colour scraped away.

“Your dad’s?” He asked, testing how taught and sturdy it was. He flicked in it the air, causing Davey to flinch away, his erection bouncing.

“Yes...” He murmured, eyeing the weapon as if it were both a deadly poison with his name on it and the only glass of water in a vast desert.

“Very good.” Max mumbled, feeling the thickness of the belt. 

“Get onto the bed, on your knees, legs spread, head touching the mattress. I want your ass as taut as possible.” He grinned, biting his lip as a malicious glint sparkled in his emerald eyes, sending a flicker of fear and arousal through Davey, the boy trembling in both fear and anticipation.

He loved to hurt and Max knew just how to make him ache so good!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this art by baka-liprikon:

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to go to a place of others who like this kind of stuff, follow this and apply: [SCAR Application](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
